Purpose
by DarkPitsNipples
Summary: When one cannot find purpose in life, one tends to forget why they need to live. Dark Pit seems to have lost his purpose...and has given up on existing alltogether. Oneshot.


**Purpose**

 **Kid Icarus Oneshot**

It was all set.

The note, the plan, it was all set.

Dark Pit looked overhead into the midnight sky. The stars twinkled, their light reflecting in his wine-red eyes. A soft breeze blew across the land, swaying the dark angel's black locks in a trance-like way. His head was also lacking his usual gold laurels. The air was quiet, as it should be, since he picked out the most secluded spot in Skyworld- not even the centurions come out over here.

The dark angel strolled across the small, grassy plain, passing by old columns and buildings that were neglected of care since long ago. Soon he came to a stop at the edge of the island he stood, his gaze perched on the cloudy horizon of Skyworld. Another gust of wind, this one a bit colder than the last, blew into his face. He curled his ebony wings closer to him in instinct. Again he flickered his blood orbs to the shining midnight sky. He was glad that it was clear and beautiful, not a hint of a cloud in sight.

Considering that this will be the last sky he saw, Dark Pit was grateful that it was a memorable sight.

The black angel sighed, his lids covering the shining red pools.

Three years after the Uprising, three years of searching, he finally concluded on what his possible existence could mean- his purpose.

When he was first born of the Mirror, he was expected to follow the Underworld like some mindless, devoted puppet. If course, Pittoo didn't believe that.

He served no-one, after all.

After he had fought side-by-side with his light counterpart and stolen Pandora's powers, he set his sights towards said counterpart.

His purpose: to destroy the original, plain and simple.

Of course, that proved more challenging than expected. Pit, as gullible as he may be at times, was no moron to fighting. Despite being the happy-go-lucky angel's doom-and-gloom doppelganger and knowing exactly what he was capable of, he still underestimated him, and therefore lost.

Three times in one day to be exact.

Dark Pit resented that, if he was a supposed perfect copy of him, then why did he lose? Was he flawed? Weak? What made the original better than the clone?

That was when he first began to doubt his life.

He soon modified his goals- he would take Pit down eventually, after taking down Medusa and her Underworld army. Of course, that didn't take long, or much effort, considering the Three Sacred Treasures were in use. And then Hades dropped in for an appearance, once again messing with the dark's goals.

Now he had to defeat Hades and Pit.

But once again, his purpose would change, and he would question his existence once more. When the events of the Chaos Kin unfolded, he made a shocking discovery about himself and his twin.

If there was no Pit, there was no Dark Pit.

But it wasn't the same vice-versa, once again pointing fingers at Dark Pit's "flawed" design. Pit could exist without him, but he couldn't exist without Pit. Therefore, he saved he dying angel after he had sacrificed his wings for him, for fear of death. He did once more too, rescuing the brunette idiot from the confines of Hades intestines, or something.

It kinda grossed him out to think about it, so the dark angel chose not to.

But what was his reason for existence? Was he born- no, created- to protect Pit? Or was he nothing but a mistake in the world? Was he the black smudge on a perfectly cleaned window?

He stayed in Skyworld for the next three years after Hades ultimate demise. He still kept to himself there though, very seldom being seen by either Palutena or her annoying captain. He was never really sought out by them anyways, unless needed for assistance.

But as time passed, Dark Pit began to doubt his purpose even more.

He and Pit would do missions together, but it was clear in who was cared for more. Pit was always checked on for injuries, he was always asked if he was okay after a fight, he was always given a warm bed, warm food and a nice hot spring to soak in. Pittoo, on the other hand, was the mold on the strawberry, cut off from the rest to be inevitably forgotten. He hardly got any heed towards his well being, being told "Good job Pittoo, feel free to join Pit with his meal later, okay?". Occasionally Pit would ask him if he wanted to tag along, and he would comment on his assistance in a mission. But that was only occasionally, and even when his light side did acknowledge him, it was only for a brief time before the angel was carried off by his centurions to celebrate another victory or job well done, leaving the dark half alone and forgotten.

He wasn't needed there in Skyworld anymore. Pit proved on more than enough occasions that he didn't need Pittoo's protection, even if it meant that Pittoo could have the security of knowing that Pit was alive and well, and in turn reassured that the dark was still living.

But what was the point in fighting for life when he had no reason to live?

And that brought him here, at the edge of Skyworld, with the conclusion of what his purpose was.

That he didn't have one.

He was scum of the Earth, unwanted and un-needed. No one needed his existence, everyone was fine without him.

The black angel took a breath, slowly sucking in the cool air through his nostrils. He was a stain on the spotless surface of the world's countertop. And stains had to be removed.

He took a step onto nothing, and welcomed the open air. A feeling overwhelmed his system, like a weight he didn't know he was bearing was lifted. The wind rushed around him, and momentarily he opened his dark, feathered appendages before folding them close to his body.

Dark Pit began to fall.

* * *

Pit woke up early that morning. Too early. In fact, the sun wasn't even awake yet. But his goddess called for him, so with the speed of a slow-moving trailer he stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After taking a few moments to answer the call of nature and to wake himself up, he then rushed to the altar where his Lady Palutena would be awaiting him to answer her summons.

Of course he made a pit stop by the kitchen and grabbed a donut or four.

So, with his mouth full of delicious pastry, he happily greeted his goddess with a muffled "Good morning Lady Palutena! What do you need?"

Palutena laughed at her captain. He was just too adorable. "Sorry to get you up so early Pit, but we have a problem. Some Reapers are attacking human town, and are gathering souls by killing the humans. I have no idea why they would be acting like this...but they need to be stopped."

"Alright, I'm on it!" Pit saluted dramatically with his mouth still full of donut. He started to turn around, but stopped when the green goddess spoke again.

"Also, get Pittoo on your way out. I'd prefer if he went with you, since Reapers are tough enemies. I called for him but he hasn't answered back, he still may be asleep in his chambers."

"Gotcha!" Pit flashed a thumbs up before heading towards his clad-in-black doppelganger's quarters. It wasn't long before he made his way to the room, all traces of his early breakfast disappeared into the angel's bottomless stomach. His white wings fluttered happily. He reached for the door handle and twisted it, opening the door to Pittoo's room. The grump was probably still asleep, he never woke up before sunrise, Pit noticed. When the cheerful angel entered the room, his featured morphed into confusion.

The room was empty, the bed neatly made and all traces of Pittoo seemed to be missing. Pit frowned. he didn't enter the wrong room, did he? His bright sapphire orbs glanced around the room. Nope, this was Pittoo's room, for sure. His eyes caught a glimpse of gold on the nightstand, next to the antique lamp and a forgotten book.

Pit walked over to the stand and flicked on the lamp. It's yellow light filled a small area of the room, and revealed a gold laurel crown resting on top of a yellowish paper with writing scribbled on it. The light picked up the laurels, an uncomfortable weight filling his stomach.

Pittoo wasn't here and he left his crown behind.

Fear began to eat at him. What happened to Pittoo? Is he alright? Where could he be? Why did he leave his laurel crown behind?

He picked up the paper. His blue eyes studied it shortly before he spun on his heel and quickly ran back to the altar, all the while wishing he could read.

"Lady Palutena! Pittoo's gone!" the angel blurted when he arrived at the altar where the goddess of light stood. Palutena turned around to see her captain bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath from the sprint.

"What do you mean, Pit?"

Pit took another few breaths before speaking, "I went into his room and he wasn't in there, but he left his laurel crown and a note behind..." He held out the paper to her.

The goddess took the note from his grasp and skimmed over it. Pit watched her as she read it, her green eyes flicking back and forth, until she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth slightly. Pit tilted his in confusion.

"What's it say?" The light angel felt worry claw itself in his stomach. Palutena stared at the note for a moment before her gaze turned somber and rested on Pit.

"Pit...I'm not sure how to tell you this..." she spoke slowly.

"Please, what does it say?"

Palutena gulped inaudibly and took a quick breath before reading off what the note contained.

 _If anyone finds this, though I doubt anyone will care, I will be long gone, off the edge of Skyworld. After more than six years of living without a defined purpose, I finally concluded upon myself that I am not needed anymore. As if anyone cared if I existed anyways. I bid you all farewell, a permanent one. If you wish to find me, try searching in the City of Souls, if I have not been eaten yet. But then again, who would want to?_

 _No matter, since I have removed myself from existence. Good-bye to anyone who apparently cares._

 _~Dark Pit_

At first Pit was confused with the words, considering he wasn't very good with big ones, but after a careful moment of analyzing what was said in his mind, his blue eyes widened in realization.

Pittoo...he...

Pit shook his head in denial. There was no way his twin would do that! Right? Right!? He seemed fine, everytime Pit saw him, his normal, grumpy self...

Wait...everytime he saw him...that was either on the brief missions they had together or the occasional crossed paths...

Pit felt his heart clench. His doppelganger, _his other half_ , was feeling extremely neglected and useless...and he never even noticed.

The angel lowered his head, his brown locks shading his eyes. Tears pricked at his ducts. Why didn't he just say something?

Palutena watched her angel with a heavy heart. To lose your other half...it had to be unbearable. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a warn embrace, which he immediately clung onto. He lay his head into shoulder, but refused to let the tears fall just yet.

"L-Lady Palutena..." the angel's voice broke. "Can we...find his...?" Palutena rubbed his back comfortingly and nodded.

"Yes, of course Pit." Pit didn't need to finish the question for her to know what he was asking.

Soon after, Pit was gliding around under the islands of Skyworld, the Power of Flight shining from his wings with a gilden glow. He was silent, as was the goddess, and he kept his eyes trailed downward towards the cloud barrier until the goddess brought him below it.

The sun was peeking over the horizon, slowly but surely filling the Overworld with light and illuminating the land. Warm winds blew about, and birds could be slightly heard from the treetops arriving ever-so-closer. The morning happily welcomed all that was awake, trying to bring a faux sense of happiness to the world.

A few minutes passed of flying in complete silence, until a spot of black in a field caught Pit's eye.

"Lady Palutena, I see something in that field."

"As do I, I'll bring you down."

Pit felt himself begin to descend in the sky, the air rushing past him in a relaxing, comforting way. His eyes locked on the dark patch, and only when he descended further could he begin to make out a familiar figure...

Tears threatened to spill out of his blue orbs. Palutena landed him softly on the tall grass, a few feet away from the scene that lay before the angel. Pit choked on a sob or two before the dam broke, and salty tears rolled down his cheeks. His head hung low and the water dripped from his face onto the grass.

Blood stained the green wildlife in front of him, fresh and pooled under a figure clad in a now-stained black toga. One wing was hidden under the body, and the other stuck out at an odd angle, red with blood at the base. But the gruesome sight isn't what brought the normally happy angel into tears.

It was the smallest hint of peace gracing the dead angel's features.

* * *

 **Haha of course I pooped something as depressing as this out when I should be working on my other fics...haha okay, I'll** **maybe** **stop procrastinating with those and work on them next. Amd sorry if it seems sloppily written, I wrote this on a whim in the middle of the night (at like 2 AM!) while being sick ahaha.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this super-sad and depressing oneshot!**


End file.
